Les Larmes de l'Assassin
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Théodore Nott, impitoyable Mangemort sans vie personnelle, croise le chemin d'une petite rousse, bien trop candide et innocente pour lui. La joie de vivre de la fillette va peu à peu empoisonner son monde si carré et soumettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais malgré tout, il l'adopte. Son esclave s'en occupera à sa place... Si elle ne se mêle pas de la situation !
1. Chapitre 1, l'inhumain

BONJOUUUUUR !

Oui, me revoilà pour cette histoire, que je recommence. Le scénario (que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appliquer jusqu'au bout) me plaisait bien, donc j'ai décidé d'entièrement réécrire cette fanfiction. Parce que la continuer, vu l'état des chapitres vieux de presque 4 ans... Ce n'était même pas envisageable !

Je vous offre donc une version totalement remastérisée de la chose, en espérant que ce soit mieux que la précédente (quand même, je pense haha).

**Résumé :** Théodore Nott, impitoyable Mangemort sans humanité ni vie personnelle, croise le chemin d'une petite rousse, bien trop candide et innocente pour lui. La joie de vivre de la fillette va peu à peu empoisonner son monde si carré et soumettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais malgré tout, il l'adopte. Son esclave s'en occupera à sa place... Si elle ne se mêle pas de la situation !

**Personnages :** Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Manuella Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, et d'autres intervenants plus ponctuels...

**Rating :** Définitivement **M** ! Vous êtes prévenus. Cette histoire, dès le premier chapitre, est sombre et malsaine. Théodore est en effet un Mangemort avec très peu d'état d'âme, et je n'hésiterai pas à détailler les situations.

Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser commencer...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : L'inhumain.

.

.

.

Dans la nuit noire, des cris déchirants perçaient l'angoissant silence du Chemin de Traverse. Les cris d'une femme, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Car oui, en ces temps sombres, cette joyeuse rue ne faisait plus qu'une avec l'Allée des Embrumes, autrefois seul endroit malfamé du centre sorcier de Londres. Mais maintenant que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir, tout se voulait différent et avait changé à folle allure.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait eu l'imprudence et l'audace de se déplacer seule. Et dire qu'elle voulait seulement acheter quelque chose à manger pour son jeune fils chez l'épicier du coin, puis retourner discrètement et en silence chez elle… Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur deux hommes masqués ! C'était son destin, comme certains se plaisaient à penser. Mais le destin tenait-il encore son rang, dans cette société sorcière où le mal dominait maintenant ? Si le destin s'appelait « Voldemort », alors oui. Sinon, le destin pouvait aller se rhabiller. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Tout se déroula si soudainement ! En quelques minutes, les deux hommes encapuchonnés et vêtus de longues capes noires soigneusement brodées d'or lui barrèrent la route, baguettes devant eux. La jeune femme sut immédiatement qu'elle avait à faire à des Mangemorts, mais la panique prenant le dessus, elle oublia de sortir sa baguette et se contenta de courir à l'opposé pour leur échapper. Peine perdu, la règle première étant d'éviter de tourner le dos à des soldats du mal armés.

Jeunes, rapides et sans pitié, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ne laissaient que rarement le pouvoir de décision à leurs victimes, quel que soit leurs profils. De plus, aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu la vilaine et puérile habitude de jouer avec leur nourriture avant de la manger…

Ainsi, leur actuelle victime souffrait des différentes tortures qu'on lui affligeait, clouée au sol par les vives douleurs qui la traversaient. Ses supplications et gémissements n'influençaient en rien les deux Mangemorts, leurs mains jonglant entre poignard et baguette. Puis enfin, après un dernier Doloris de la part de Blaise, ce denier laissa à Théodore l'honneur d'achever la jeune femme qui tremblait et pleurait sans ménagement, recroquevillée, perdue dans ses pensées, apeurée pour son fils et son mari.

- _Avada Kedavra_, dit-t-il alors sans émotion, après l'avoir retourner sur le dos avec violence.

Il aimait voir la flamme s'éteindre, il aimait regarder ses victimes mourir. Evidemment, l'éclair vert ne rata pas sa cible, atteignant la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Le regard de cette dernière se vida, laissant vitreux ses doux yeux noisettes autrefois si pétillant de joie et de vie.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout Blaise, mais je dois exécuter la mission que le maitre m'a confiée hier soir. On se voit demain.

- Bonne chance ! lui souhaita alors son ami, tandis que Théodore donnait un dernier coup de pied dans le cadavre avant de transplaner.

.

Le ciel, toujours aussi noir et couvert de nuages lorsque Théodore arriva à destination, ne laissait même pas la lune ou les étoiles éclairer les environs. Devant lui, une petite maison pittoresque. Une maison typiquement anglaise, construite de briques rouge et aux fenêtres blanches légèrement saillantes. Une simple maison où vivait une banale famille de sorcier, dont l'étroite allée invitait les convives bienveillants à traverser le petit jardin mi sauvage mi soigné, afin de toquer à la porte en attendant les maîtres des lieux.

Quelle famille naïve ! Toutes les piètres protections autour de leur maison avaient été brisées en un tour de baguette et Théodore pénétra sans encombre en son enceinte. Il regarda à travers une des fenêtres en tâchant de rester le plus discret possible, afin d'évaluer le nombre de personnes présentes et la façon dont elles occupaient leur temps. Mais la tâche fut bien trop simple pour plaire au jeune Nott… Comment mettre à profit son intelligence si aucune des situations qu'il affrontait ne lui posait problème ?

Le propriétaire des lieux était confortablement allongé sur son canapé, sa baguette distraitement posée un peu plus loin… Le Mangemort n'avait qu'à entrer rapidement, l'immobiliser pour ensuite le torturer un peu, histoire de se détendre... Simple. Trop simple… Mais plaisant ! Quant à la femme de sa victime, aucune trace d'elle de son point d'observation, mais celle-ci ne devrait poser que peu d'embarras, connaissant ses faibles capacités à appliquer la magie. Doucement, Théodore glissa à l'arrière de la maison, afin de se faufiler en silence par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il pouvait remercier les chaudes journées d'été, qui nécessitait forcément une aération durant la nuit pour rafraîchir les pièces. Et cette famille, se croyant toujours protéger derrière le silence de leur Gardien du Secret, se permettait souvent quelques libertés.

« _Oh, un gâteau au chocolat ! Je te ferai ta fête après. _» songea Théodore une fois dans la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, animé par la télévision qui inondait la pièce de son bruit et de sa lumière. Le Mangemort arriva alors derrière sa deuxième victime de la soirée, et n'eut aucune difficulté à la mettre à terre puis à attacher ses mains à la lourde table basse en verre trônant au milieu d'un tapis soyeux. L'homme au sol hurlait férocement à son attention, l'insultait copieusement en lui donnant des coups de pieds pour se débattre, et se maudissait d'avoir été si peu prudent. En même temps, Théodore abaissa sa capuche et se débarrassa de son masque afin de révéler son visage fin à l'air de lapin. Ses yeux turquoise fixaient toujours le membre de l'Ordre, et sa main se glissa dans sa touffe d'un doux châtain pour l'ébouriffer un peu plus.

- Bonsoir Macmillan, salua le Serpentard en arquant narquoisement un sourcil.

- Que fais-tu ici, Nott ? cracha avec haine le maitre des lieux. Libère moi et sors de ma maison ! Lâche ! Tu m'as attaqué par derrière sans me laisser le loisir de te botter l'arrière train ! LÂCHE !

Ernie priait Merlin pour que ses cris alertent quelqu'un, même si ces derniers ne laissaient transparaitre aucune peur, seulement le défi et l'arrogance. Ou peut-être sa femme se faufilerait-elle discrètement à l'extérieur afin de chercher de l'aide et se mettre à l'abri.

- Te libérer ? se moqua Théodore. Oh non. Non, non et encore non… Je n'ai pas fait le trajet jusqu'ici pour le seul plaisir de t'attacher, tu t'en doutes bien !

- Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te donnerai d'information, ni me rallierai aux Mangemorts ! Plutôt mourir !

- Bien sûr que tu vas mourir… Je me suis ennuyé cette semaine, et je vais remédier à cela ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous a pas offert beaucoup de victimes, ces derniers temps… Mais tu fais maintenant partie de l'une d'entre elles. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il t'aurait offert un autre honneur que celui-ci ? Toi, dans nos rangs ? Non, tu as déjà eu ta chance, mais tu as préféré rejoindre les perdants. Et tu vas bientôt savoir ce que mérite les Traitres à leur sang.

Le rire dément de Théodore résonna alors dans toute la pièce pour clore sa tirade, malgré tout quelque peu camouflé par le fond sonore de la télévision. Mais le problème se résolut rapidement, en un coup de baguette envoyé vers les fils de branchement. Un peu de silence plaisait toujours au jeune chasseur, lorsqu'il s'agissait de mieux entendre les supplications de douleur de sa proie.

- Je t'en prie, salaud. Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse !

- Ne précipitons pas les choses, Macmillan ! Faisons durer le plaisir… ironisa le jeune Nott en assénant un violent coup de pied à son prisonnier, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur contre son gré.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction… Mais malheureusement pour Ernie, le Mangemort lui lança un Doloris, puis deux, puis trois… Le Poufsouffle se retenait à grande peine de crier, mais dès le deuxième maléfice, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à plein poumon. De plus, ses agitations frénétiques lui blessaient les poignets, toujours liés contre la table.

- Ernie, que se passe-t-il ?! paniqua une jolie blonde vénitienne, qui descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse, baguette en main.

- Mandy, NON ! Pars tout de suite ! beugla alors Ernie terrifié, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

En effet, la torture avait cessé dès l'apparition de la femme. Mais Théodore, comme à son habitude, fut très réactif, et lança un puissant sortilège de bloque-jambes dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de faire plus de trois pas vers l'étage. Le Poufsouffle éclata alors en sanglot, laissant totalement apparent son air terrifié. Trouvant le moment opportun, le Mangemort profita des tentatives vaines de la jeune femme pour se lever, afin de sortir une fiole et de récolter une de ses larmes. Geste qu'aucun des deux amants ne comprit, mais qui leur passa rapidement au-dessus. Puis Théodore se dirigea vers Mandy pour l'attraper par les cheveux, la relevant ainsi sans ménagement avant de la délivrer de son maléfice.

- Tu croyais aller où comme ça ? Je t'en prie, joins-toi à notre petite fête, voyons.

Ernie, lui, redoubla ses tentatives pour se libérer d'intensité, paniqué de voir la vie de Mandy aux mains d'un Mangemort qu'il savait sans aucun état d'âme. Peine perdue. La seule impression qu'il avait, c'est que ses gestes ne faisaient qu'enserrer un peu plus les liens magiques, mordant férocement sa peau.

- Nott... Attends, Nott ! supplia-t-il d'une voix faible. Laisse-la, je t'en prie !

Mais sans écouter, Théodore la déposa sur la table la plus proche, tandis que la blonde hurlait et suppliait elle aussi son tortionnaire. Loin de se laisser amadouer, le Mangemort commença à lui déchirer son haut, sous les yeux horrifiés de son amant.

- NOTT, NON ! sanglotait toujours Ernie.

Rien n'arrêtait Théodore dans son infâme manœuvre. Rien, pas même les coups de poings désespérés et les larmes coulant à flots sur le visage de la blonde. Le Mangemort commença ensuite à lui défaire son short, tout en lui bloquant les poignets d'une main. Puis il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son cou, en descendant vers une de ses épaules. Ne tenant plus devant ce spectacle, Ernie craqua et céda.

- DES RENSEIGNEMENTS ! vociféra-t-il. Je veux bien te donner tous les renseignements que tu veux, mais par pitié, laisse Mandy ! Laisse la tranquille, s'il te plait, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout cela…

Un sourire en coin naquit alors sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Comme seule réponse, il agrippa violement la gorge de Mandy, et la releva afin de coller son dos contre son torse, bras sous sa tête. Sûr de la maintenir correctement de cette façon, Théodore appuya tout de même légèrement sur sa trachée afin de la faire suffoquer et l'empêcher de parler. Les ongles vernis de l'ancienne Serdaigle se plantèrent alors dans le tissu de sa cape, dans un vain espoir de le faire lâcher.

Ernie interpréta le geste comme une chance de rédemption, et cessa de se débattre, tout en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

- Relâche-la, et tu sauras ensuite tout ce que tu veux savoir, promit le Poufsouffle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Pour qu'elle m'assomme, te libère, s'enfuit chercher de l'aide, ou même les trois ? Pas question, je le ferai après ! répliqua le Mangemort d'un ton ferme, qui coupait court toute négociation. Allez, dis-moi tout, connard.

Evidemment, le Poufsouffle hésitait. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Relâcherait-il Mandy après avoir récolté toutes les données qu'il lui offrirait ? Avec un peu de chance, il allait peut-être même sauver sa propre vie, bien que l'idée de le faire grâce à une trahison ne lui remue les tripes.

- Tu dois le promettre, Nott, que tu…

- D'accord Macmillan, ça va, je te promets, s'impatienta alors Théodore, en l'interrompant.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si une autre opportunité se présentait face à lui. Soit il parlait et il avait une chance de sauver sa famille, soit il se taisait et gagnait l'assurance d'une mort lente et douloureuse à la fois pour lui et Mandy, sans compter qu'il devrait sûrement assister à celle de sa femme. Mais pourquoi ne pas donner quelques fausses informations dans le lot, qui seraient enveloppées par d'autres valables, dont certaines déjà connues des Mangemorts ? Au moins, le discours sera plus facile à avaler pour le jeune Nott.

- Le Gardien du Secret pour le quartier général… C'est Lavande Brown, pour qu'on ne la suspecte pas, tout le monde la pensant un peu idiote… Et il n'est plus en Angleterre, mais en Irlande… Deux missions sont prévues pour cette semaine, aussi…

Mandy écoutait son mari en pleurant, lui intimant parfois de se taire d'un regard, mais la peur reprenait très vite le dessus, et elle le laissait continuer. En effet, le bras du Mangemort l'empêcher toujours de respirer correctement, et elle perdait au fur et à mesure les forces qui lui restait, à force de trembler : toujours sans son haut, elle frissonnait de froid, d'angoisse et de honte. Ses jambes commençaient à se dérober sous son poids, aussi petite et légère soit-elle. La Serdaigle sentait le deuxième bras du Serpentard enserrer sa taille pour rien la maintenir contre lui. Et dès qu'elle avait tenté de lui donner des coups de poings, Théodore l'avait contré en saisissant ses poignets d'une main ferme. Il n'avait peut-être pas une grande force physique et ne valait pas grand-chose sans baguette face à un autre homme, mais il se débrouillait tout de même relativement aisément face à une femme.

- _Diffindo_, lança alors le Mangemort sans prévenir, offrant ainsi à Ernie une plaie béante au niveau du cou.

Puis il la poussa brutalement contre la table, laissant son flanc s'y cogner douloureusement. La jeune femme poussa un cri, et tomba lourdement au sol. Puis d'instinct, elle se précipita vers son mari, sur ses genoux pour ne pas perdre de temps à se relever. Mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, Théodore la releva de force en l'attrapant par la taille, pour ensuite la plaquer de nouveau sur la table.

Même en se vidant lentement de son sang, Ernie réussit à hurler. Quelle erreur avait-il donc faite ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint les Mangemorts quand il en avait encore l'occasion ? Pourquoi avait-il autant misé sur son traitre de Gardien du Secret pour se protéger ? Pourquoi avait-il révéler certaines choses à Nott, sachant que leur chance de s'en sortir restait faible ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, tu… tu… Ta promesse Nott…! brama-t-il en crachant du sang.

- Eh bien, j'ai menti. Ferme ta gueule Macmillan, sinon tu vas te fatiguer et mourir plus vite ! Et comme je veux que tu voies ça… annonça Théodore en regardant le Poufsouffle dans les yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes faire, jusqu'au bout.

Puis le Serpentard regarda de nouveau la femme. Il rapporta ses doigts vers le visage de celle-ci et commença à caresser sa joue avec une tendresse inhabituelle chez lui.

- Mandy Brocklehurst… Blaise a toujours dit aux autres Serpentards qu'elle était mignonne, et c'était limite s'il n'avait pas un faible pour elle malgré son sang impur. Enfin, une parmi tant d'autres dans sa liste de coup de cœur qu'il voulait tester. Je l'aurai fait avant lui ! Bien choisi, Macmillan !

Puis Théodore termina ses mots en assénant une violente gifle d'un revers de main à la Serdaigle. Ernie aurait souhaité crier en même temps que son amante, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Cette dernière l'avait quitté, en même temps que ses fous espoirs de s'en sortir vivant avec Mandy. Et il priait pour que le Mangemort ne monte pas à l'étage, ni ne profite de sa maison de quelque façon que ce soit. Son liquide vital s'écoulait inlassablement au sol, formant une large flaque rouge autour de lui, mais peu lui importait, car le blond au sol ne parvenait pas à détourner ses pensées vers autre chose que son amour dans les bras d'un monstre.

- Voyons, Macmillan… se moqua le Mangemort d'une voix mielleuse. Tu pensais vraiment qu'après avoir découvert que tu vis avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, nous pouvions éventuellement te recruter ? Non, tu es définitivement hors course.

La dernière vision d'Ernie fut Nott qui pénétrait violement Mandy. Le Blaireau ne pouvait rien faire, toujours immobilisé au sol, l'entaille de son cou le vidant lentement mais indubitablement de son sang. Mais ce n'était pas sa blessure la plus profonde, ni la plus douloureuse. La scène qui se déroulait lui mutilait son âme, et cela le torturait d'autant plus en le brûlant de l'intérieur. C'est avec soulagement qu'il rendit son ultime souffle, satisfait de ne pas en voir davantage.

Mandy aussi, se sentait mourir. Être sous ce Mangemort la répugnait, et malgré son agitation, ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à stopper son infâme manœuvre. Il continuait ses coups de reins agressifs. Il continuait, tel une machine moldue complètement informatisée, dont le programme s'enrayait. Le visage de Nott était impassible et il demeurait impossible de savoir s'il prenait réellement du plaisir à la violer. En tout cas, il était très technique, ne se satisfaisant que du strict nécessaire. Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas complètement déshabillé. Pourquoi perdre son temps à faire plus qu'ouvrir son pantalon ?

Lorsqu'enfin il se releva, Mandy se sentit soulagée, sans aucune notion du temps passé, ni de son état physique. Son esprit voguait ailleurs, plus léger. Plus léger ? Non, finalement, c'était pire. Elle était accablée, anéantie, souillée par la honte et le dégoût. Ses larmes roulaient doucement le long de ses joues, et comme pour son mari, l'une d'entre elle finit dans une fiole en verre. Mais elle ne s'interrogeait toujours pas sur la signification de ce geste. Comme si à cet instant précis, son cerveau pouvait solliciter sa curiosité si caractéristique des Serdaigle. La jeune femme ne demandait qu'une seule chose : mourir. Voilà tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, et heureusement pour elle, Théodore exauça son vœu silencieux.

- _Avada Kedavra_, prononça-t-il.

Et voilà, il avait accompli sa mission. Une de plus. Et même mieux, puisqu'il avait tué une Sang-de-Bourbe en prime. C'était toujours cela de gagner pour les Mangemorts.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, Théodore s'installa sur le canapé et attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais lassé au bout de quelques minutes, il le jeta à travers le salon. Sans faire attention aux deux corps inanimés qui le cernait, le Mangemort se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à chercher de quoi manger. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu en rentrant dans la pièce en début de soirée, et dirigea alors son regard vers la table. Rien ne l'intéressait plus que l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qui y trônait. Le jeune Nott se mit alors à le déguster petit à petit, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains jours. Le maître n'était pas là, et ni Blaise, ni lui n'avait de mission imposée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Théodore ne vit pas l'heure tourner, et l'horloge affichait bientôt cinq heures du matin. Il s'étira longuement, se leva dans l'intention de quitter les lieux, puis ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux châtains, toujours dans un silence absolu. Il ne voulait ni attirer l'attention des voisins partant travailler, ni être confronté à une quelconque visite que pouvait éventuellement recevoir le couple plus tard dans la matinée. De plus la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, et sûrement bientôt la flemme. Si la journée devait donc se terminer sur une sixième victime de la semaine, ce serait après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un dîner copieux.

- Mamoune, papoune ? Vous êtes réveillés ? J'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois… gémit une petite voix aigüe et mélodieuse derrière le Mangemort.

Surpris et aux aguets, il se retourna vivement et pointa une fillette de sa baguette. _Une fillette _?

.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu pour l'ambiance et le rating, haha, mais au moins, ça vous met directement dans l'ambiance.

Pour la longueur, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer les chapitres suivants... Surpriseuuuuuh !

**Alors, votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ?**

Anto.


	2. Chapitre 2, l'innocente

BONJOUR BONJOUR, MES AMIS !

Voici la suite de cette fiction, le chapitre 2 (j'ai mis un peu de temps, j'avoue, mais j'espère sortir de la qualité de ce délai, du coup !)... J'ai passé la nuit à relire, donc il se peut que certaines petites vilaines fautes d'inattention m'aient échappées.. Je m'en excuse d'avance, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas !

Certes, ce chapitre est long, mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour mettre en place l'intrigue, la psychologie, etc..

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Chapitre 2, l'innocente

.

.

.

Surpris et aux aguets, il se retourna vivement et pointa une fillette de sa baguette. Une fillette ? Vraiment ? Il ne pouvait pas rêver, étant certain d'être réveillé. Mais pour s'en assurer, ses doigts pincèrent doucement son bras. Oui, il était lucide… Depuis quand Macmillan et Brocklehurst avaient un enfant ? Il n'était nullement au courant !

Ses yeux détaillèrent alors la petite fille de la tête au pied. Une licorne en peluche, d'un rose et bleu assez criard, pendait le long de sa jambe. Son petit poing l'empoignait fermement au niveau de la corne, et elle ne la lâcha pas au moment où ses deux mains se hissèrent à la hauteur de son visage. Délicatement, elle frotta ses petits yeux bleus ensommeillés, avant de se diriger vers le placard sans se soucier de l'arme dirigée sur elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas encore aperçu celle-ci, n'était encore que partiellement éveillée. Tout semblait abstrait autour d'elle, en cette heure matinale.

Théodore en profita pour l'observer, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette. Ses cheveux roux foncés étaient relevés sur sa nuque, mais encore tout emmêlés par ses agitations nocturnes. Elle était assez petite, et il estima son âge vers sept ou huit ans. Quiconque aimait les enfants l'aurait trouvée attendrissante, avec ses traits fins, ses taches de rousseurs parsemant largement son visage, et sa manie de s'enrouler des mèches autour de ses doigts libres.

Mais le Mangemort haïssait les plus jeunes… Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter le jeune fils de Blaise et Daphné, alors ce n'est pas une vulgaire Sang-mêlé qui allait conquérir son estime ! Mais étonnamment, l'homme n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort fatal… Quelque chose l'en empêchait, malgré lui. Son front était moite et il resserra ses doigts si fort autour de la baguette que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Au fond de lui, il connaissait le problème, mais la déception n'en devenait pas moins grande.

Alors que la fillette se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre quelque chose en hauteur dans le placard, elle se rendit mieux compte de la présence d'un étranger dans la cuisine de sa maison. Théodore fut totalement ébranlé lorsqu'elle lui offrit un sourire en guise de bonjour.

- En plus, je n'ai jamais tué d'enfant… souffla-t-il alors plus pour lui-même, son regard soudainement perdu au loin.

- Moi non plus, continua innocemment la rousse.

Cette naïve réponse arracha un grognement amusé au Mangemort, qui baissa enfin sa baguette. La rousse ne pouvait dire cela en toute conscience, et Théodore se demandait même si elle avait connaissance de la guerre qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Si cela était le cas, aurait-elle ainsi adressé la parole à l'inconnu qu'il était, ou aurait-elle parlé sur un ton aussi léger ? Il se rapprocha et vit ce que cherchait à attraper la petite fille. Lorsque celle-ci réussit enfin, elle ouvrit rapidement le paquet en balayant la cuisine d'un regard suspicieux. Puis elle mordit dans une sucrerie, tout en en offrant une à l'homme.

- Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais intimidée face à cette grande personne, toute vêtue de noir.

- Tu manges des Patacitrouilles dès le matin ? interrogea Théodore en haussant un sourcil.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, pas même à sa propre personne, mais Théodore était presque attendri par cette innocente petite, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde être effrayée par lui. Toute gentille, elle venait carrément d'offrir une Patacitrouille au premier inconnu qu'elle croisait.

- Chuuut ! soupira-t-elle en mettant son index devant ses petites lèvres. Mamoune ne veut pas, et comme elle n'est pas réveillée, j'en profite !

Rectification, Théodore ne la trouvait plus si angélique que cela… Mais il ne l'estimait que d'autant plus ! Exténué, le Mangemort se ressaya, et la fillette se mit en face de lui pour avaler ses bonbons.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionna l'adulte, d'une voix quelque peu sèche mais curieuse.

- Manny, s'exclama-t-elle alors joyeusement. Et toi, tu t'appelles quoi ?

- Le mot correct est « comment », et non « quoi », corrigea-t-il machinalement.

La fillette semblait avoir quelques difficultés à s'exprimer de façon toujours exacte, ce que Théodore abhorrait, malgré son jeune âge. Du plus profond de ses souvenirs, son père le corrigeait sévèrement lorsqu'une erreur d'élocution traversait ses lèvres. Cela faisait pleinement partie de son éducation de savoir parler, d'avoir du verbe. Mais pourquoi diable les sang-impur n'accordent-ils aucune importance à la stature et la prestance ?

- Et quel âge as-tu ? continua ensuite le Mangemort, ignorant sa question.

Fièrement, Manny brandit ses mains en levant huit doigts. Puis elle se pencha sur la table pour regarder le petit morceau de gâteau au chocolat qui avait été épargné par l'homme.

- Dis, j'peux le manger s'te plait ? demanda la rousse avec un grand sourire amadoueur.

Comme seule réponse, Théodore haussa brièvement les épaules en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il commençait vraiment à s'endormir, et il songeait à partir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait aucun mal, et il avait finit sa mission avec brio. Son lit l'appelait, son esprit somnolant de plus en plus.

- Ouuuuui, merci ! s'exclama Manny en saisissant la part de gâteau, tandis que le Mangemort fouillait dans tous les tiroirs de la cuisine avec empressement et insistance.

Il cherchait des documents sur la fillette, pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui. Pas que sa pitié ou sa culpabilité pour elle vis-à-vis de la mort de ses parents ne le travaillait, mais la petite rousse lui rappelait la seule personne qu'il avait jamais apprécié. Car avant de perdre toute humanité, Théodore était seulement un garçon comme les autres, qui connaissait les bons comme les mauvais sentiments. Bons sentiments qu'il avait parfois du mal à transposer ou appliquer, ce qui avait toujours laissé le Serpentard assez asocial. Puis plus les années à Poudlard s'écoulaient, plus sa marginalité s'accentuait... Tous les maigres efforts qu'il faisait s'avéraient inutiles, et il en avait donc intuitivement déduit que ce n'était pas lui le problème, mais bien les autres. Son inconscient ne l'encourageait d'ailleurs pas dans le sens contraire. Le jeune homme cessa toute tentative d'intégration, se retrouvant encore davantage solitaire qu'auparavant. Ce que le jeune Nott ne regrettait pas, car jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de faire partie d'une bande, comme celle de Malefoy et ses sujets par exemple, ou encore comme celle de Potter, dont l'amitié lui semblait plus vraie.

Mais en cet instant... Comment ne pas se remémorer ses années de scolarité ? Ses cheveux roux foncés, ses taches de rousseurs, ses yeux bleus azur, son air innocent et sa candeur impulsive….

Cette jeune femme, cette belle Gryffondor, il l'avait perdue pour diverses raisons, et il savait que jamais plus il ne la retrouverait. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait épargné la fillette, pensait-il insidieusement. Bien sur, il ne pourrait pas ressentir de sentiments amoureux ou amicaux, ni en recevoir de sa part… Mais le fait de considérer Manny comme sa fille allait peut être l'aider à refermer la plaie béante de son cœur qui n'avait toujours pas réussie à cicatriser. Par Morgane, pourquoi cette petite lui rappelait tant la lionne qui lui avait tendu la main dans un moment où tout le monde lui tournait le dos ? Dans un moment où même ses parents n'étaient pas là pour lui ? Son père, Théodoric Nott, déjà fortement taciturne, s'était carrément enchaîné au mépris et au silence, après la mort de sa femme. Il ne regardait que très peu son fils, avant que celui-ci ne se voit apposé la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras, considérant enfin qu'il se montrait digne de la famille. L'exclusion de Théodore au sein même de la maison Serpentard, le fait qu'il ne fasse pas parti, ni ne soit ami avec d'autres Sang-Pur que Blaise, sa relation soudée avec sa mère Eleanore… Tout cela restait des arguments supplémentaires du dédain de son géniteur, qui ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire savoir son mécontentement.

- Eh, petite. Ne saurais-tu donc pas où tes parents rangent leurs documents importants, par hasard ? Du genre carte d'identité, passeports, factures…? demanda-t-il d'un ton las, continuant sans succès de retourner les tiroirs de la cuisine sur le sol.

Le Mangemort préférait lui demander de manière assez vague, avant d'aller chercher dans une autre pièce. Si elle le suivait au salon, c'était certain qu'elle prendrait peur, et ne voudrait plus le suivre. Alors que pour le moment, la jeune rousse semblait si naïve… La possibilité que les papiers ne se trouvent ailleurs qu'ici semblaient une évidence, mais il voulait agir en conséquence, et non improviser le tout. Le jeune homme enfermerait surement Manny dans la cuisine avant de partir chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

- Je… Y sont dans le salon, j'crois… Attend, j'vais les chercher s'tu veux ! proposa-t-elle.

Mince alors. Cette réaction était pour le moins… inattendue. Alors sans attendre, elle se précipita vers la pièce adjacente, sous l'œil effaré de l'homme qui lui hurlait littéralement de ne pas y aller. Il n'avait pas du tout oublié que les parents de Manny y étaient étendus, morts et baignant dans une mare de leur propre sang.

Alors que Théodore s'élançait à son tour dans le salon, il vit Manny au sol, les mains couvertes de sang. La fillette avait visiblement trébuché sur le cadavre de son père. A en juger par le dérapage discernable dans la flaque de liquide vital et les petits chaussons de la petite devenus rouges, elle avait glissé avant de se retrouver sur le carrelage. Son visage reflétait une terreur sans limite, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu le corps de sa mère. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, le Mangemort se précipita vers la rousse, l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, bien que son regard ne soit trop sévère pour la situation.

- Qui… Que… bégayait la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

- Oh c'est bon, tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer ! Je te préviens dès maintenant que je déteste ça, et que les crises de larmes ou les caprices ne fonctionneront pas avec moi. Il va se réveiller… Allez, viens maintenant, ordonna sèchement Théodore, ce qui l'effraya encore plus.

La jeune fille n'obéit pas, et se dirigea vers un bureau, pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Elle y prit plusieurs feuilles et documents, dont une carte d'identité, non sans laisser couler ses larmes. C'était à n'y rien comprendre... Pourquoi son père était-il ainsi immobile, étalé dans du sang ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir d'où celui-ci venait... Mais après tout, ce n'était rien… Non ? Son papa lui disait toujours que ce n'était pas grave, et il faisait simplement un petit bisou à côté de sa plaie lorsqu'elle était blessée… La fillette se souvenait de cette après-midi au parc, pendant laquelle elle était tombée avec son vélo, et s'était quelque peu écorché le coude. Un câlin et un bisou magique avait réussis à calmer ses pleurs, qui relevaient davantage de la peur qu'elle avait eu que de la douleur. Et ensuite, elle avait même eu le droit à une glace, parce qu'elle avait été courageuse lorsque sa maman avait délicatement soigné le tout. Son papa avait-il donc la même chose, à quelques détails près ? Ou était-ce cela la mort ? Peut-être que l'étranger disait vrai, ou qu'elle-même était en plein cauchemar. Elle ne La petite ne savait pas. Allaient-ils chercher un médecin ensemble ? Un médicomage ? C'est en se posant intérieurement toutes ces questions que Manny retourna vers Théodore.

Ce dernier s'empara prestement de ce que la fillette lui tendait, puis après vérification, rangea le tout soigneusement, dans un revers de sa cape. Tant pis pour les tâches de sang dessus, Théodore s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour finir, il saisit l'avant bras de Manny, afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible de la maison. Il ne s'agissait pas de s'attarder indéfiniment en ces lieux, en attendant que des rebelles ou des résistants de soient prévenus de l'attaque. Les cris des deux victimes avaient peut-être même déjà alertés des voisins ou passants, bien que le doute ne pèse toujours à cette heure-ci. Il prenait également bien soin de cacher le corps de Brocklehurst à la vue de la rousse.

- Mais qui qui va soigner mon papa ? demanda la rousse, sans pourvoir tarir ses larmes, malgré le regard noir du Mangemort. Ma maman, quand elle se réveillera ?

- Non, répondit simplement Théodore.

- Mais qui alors ?

- Morsmordre ! cria le Mangemort une fois dehors, en visant le ciel.

Il tenait toujours la petite par le bras, et la traînait sans ménagement derrière lui. Par Salazar, ce qu'elle pouvait être longue et traîner le pas ! Certes, elle était encore en pyjama et en chausson, avait de petites jambes, et semblait perdue face à la situation actuelle et la découverte du corps de son père… Mais ce n'étaient pas des raisons valables pour l'homme, qui aimait la rapidité. Aucune excuse ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, lorsqu'il s'agissait du temps.

- Ah, c'pour qu'les autres savent qu'ils doivent venir soigner ici, hein ? comprit faussement la jeune fille en observant la tête de mort verte au dessus de sa maison, qui brillait dans le ciel encore foncé de l'aube.

- Ouais, c'est cela, ouais… maugréa Théodore qui commençait déjà à être lassé par le débit de parole de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se calma un peu, et essuya doucement ses joues à l'aide d'une de ses manches. Quant à l'homme, il se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui hurler de parler de façon plus correcte, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il réglerait ce détail plus tard. Tous deux transplanèrent alors, tandis qu'un cri de peur retentit, signe que les voisins avaient vu la Marque des Ténèbres et comprenaient son funeste message. Nul doute, il y avait des sorciers dans le coin, raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder. Car même si le Ministère de la Magie restait sous contrôle exclusif de Voldemort et ses acolytes, les résistants de l'Ordre du Phénix se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais aussi de plus en plus cachés. Ils s'infiltraient partout où ils pouvaient, afin d'étendre leur champs d'action faute de pouvoir rivaliser en puissance. La confiance n'était qu'illusion dans une Angleterre envahie par les ténèbres, ravagée par cette obscure guerre dont les deux camps contenaient des traîtres en ses rangs. Théodore ne serait en rien étonné d'apprendre que leur rang contenaient de faux partisans au Lord, et inversement. L'espionnage restait chose courante dans ce genre de conflit sans issue.

Manny fermait les yeux et serrait très fort la main de l'homme. Elle n'avait jamais aimé transplaner, et à chaque fois que son papa pouvait, il s'en abstenait pour elle. La rousse préférait de loin la voiture moldue que conduisait sa maman, ou les douces flammes vertes de la cheminée du salon que son papa avait lui-même construit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une magnifique demeure se dressait devant elle, avec un jardin étant au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de ses parents. Des arbres trônaient vers la gauche pour délimiter le sentier, tandis qu'une petite étendue d'eau cristalline s'étendait sur la droite, dont les rivages fleuris dégageaient à la fois une beauté nacrée du matin, et une douce odeur épicée. Cet endroit semblant à la fois féerique et grandiose, la fillette avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à un château de princesse, malgré la couleur sombre des pierres qui formaient la bâtisse.

- Maintenant, tu habites ici, déclara Théodore en la lâchant, d'un ton neutre et dégagé.

- Wow ! s'exclama Manny en sautillant sur place. C'trop joli, c'trop grand, c'trop magnifique, c'trop…

Effrayée, elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir et abrupt que lui lançait l'adulte. Celui-ci se disait que si vraiment il n'en pouvait plus de sa présence, il pourrait toujours faire don de la fillette aux Mangemorts débutants, pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner dessus. Au moins, le jeune Nott ne la tuerait pas de ses propres mains, mais il en serait débarrassé quand même.

- Bon, maintenant, tu avances et tu la mets un peu en veilleuse, ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Manny baissa la tête et pénétra dans le Manoir. Théodore lui ordonna alors de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon sans parler, puis il étala devant lui les différents documents qu'il avait récupéré. Elle lui obéit sans discuter, la mine boudeuse… L'intérieur et la décoration du Manoir était effectivement très différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Plus rien n'avait l'air enchanté, et seules des tons sombres illuminaient la pièce. La couleur était quasiment absente, mis à part quelques touches de bleu nuit, ou de vert profond sur des objets, tapisseries, ou tableaux ici et là. La rousse, très curieuse dans l'âme, ressentait une forte envie de se lever pour toucher du bout des doigts tous ces choses dorées ou foncées, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ni même entendu parler. Elle avait même vu une armure dans le hall d'entrée, comme dans ce château écossais qu'elle avait visité cet été avec ses parents. Son père voulait lui montrait ses terres d'origines, répétant souvent qu'il était écossais et fier de l'être. Et que donc, par extension, sa petite frimousse l'était aussi.

- Alors… murmura-t-il pour lui. Manuella Macmillan, née le 16 Février à Bristol… Sept ans, bientôt huit et parle déjà trop.

La petite n'avait même pas été fichue de lui révéler son vrai prénom… Cette fillette faisait-elle correctement les choses, de temps en temps, ou n'était-ce qu'une espérance veine qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder ? Théodore ne savait pas lui-même comment il ne pouvait pas craquer dès maintenant. Il leva alors brièvement les yeux vers elle, en soupirant longuement pour rejeter sa frustration. Celle-ci observait toujours autour d'elle en souriant un peu malgré tout, intriguée par chaque détail de la pièce.

- Manuella ! réprimanda le Mangemort. Cela t'arrive-t-il d'arrêter de sourire bêtement ?

Manny se renfrogna et se recula le plus possible dans son siège. L'homme lui semblait de plus en plus effrayant et désagréable. Elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir suivi, mais ne voyait pas comment réparer son erreur. Avait-elle seulement eu le choix ? Elle n'y réfléchissait pas non plus tellement, persuadée que l'adulte avait toujours raison, à sa manière. On lui avait toujours appris à écouter les adultes, et celui-ci, aussi sombre et inquiétant était-il, ne pouvait faire exception à la règle. Ses parents l'auraient grondée, si elle avait été présente et la voyait ne pas écouter.

- Connais-tu ton nom de famille ?

- Oui, j'm'appelle Manny Macmillan, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix craintive.

- Plus maintenant, déclara Théodore, le regard sournois. Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Manuella Nott. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Mais… Mais… bégaya la fillette. C'est qui Nott ? J'veux pas moi, j'm'appelle Macmillan, comme mon père !

De plus en plus énervé, le Mangemort se leva pour dominer la rousse de toute sa hauteur. Son ton se fit alors beaucoup plus brusque, et son regard proportionnellement méchant à ce dernier. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas gifler la petite, se disant que ce serait un mauvais départ pour commencer leur relation faussement parentale.

- Nott, c'est moi. Et je t'interdis de prononcer de nouveau le nom « Macmillan ». Je ne le répèterai pas !

La jeune fille baissa la tête en signe de soumission, puis elle laissa de nouveau échapper des larmes qui vinrent s'écraser sur ses mains pâles mais mouchetées de tâches de rousseur.

- Ca veut dire que tu es mon nouveau papa ? interrogea-t-elle, sans relever ses prunelles bleues vers le Mangemort.

- Oui, et arrête un peu de geindre pour un rien !

- Et mon papa Ernie, il est où ? continua-t-elle, toujours en pleurant.

- Mort.

- Et ma maman Mandy ?

- Morte, essaya-t-il alors de conclure.

Mais... N'avait-il pas dit que son père serait soigné ? Elle savait que la mort, c'était un sommeil éternel, un sommeil dont on ne se réveillait pas. Dont personne ne s'était jamais réveillé, parce qu'on allait au paradis après cela. Cet homme, en plus d'être pénible, lui avait effrontément menti. Cette nouvelle fut un choc, très difficile à avaler pour Manuella, qui écarquilla les yeux en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Quant à ses yeux, ils devenaient de plus en plus rouges, sans que son état de tristesse ne puisse s'apaiser.

- Mais j'veux les revoir ! gémit-elle alors. Vous avez menti !

- CELA SUFFIT ! rugit Théodore en sortant sa baguette. Tu vas me rendre fou, ce n'est pas possible !

Manny poussa un petit cri de stupeur et de terreur en voyant le Mangemort sortir son arme, puis se dépêcha de cacher son petit corps frêle derrière le canapé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le contourner que déjà, Théodore l'avait saisie par les cheveux et la traînait dans le dédale du Manoir. La fillette n'eut ni le temps, ni le loisir d'examiner les lieux, trop occupée à se débattre pour échapper à la féroce poigne de l'homme, le tout en hurlant. Enfin, après quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures pour les deux personnes, l'homme ouvrit une porte, poussa sans ménagement sa « nouvelle fille » dans la pièce et lui ordonna de se mettre dans le lit.

- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! aboya le Mangemort. Si jamais j'ai la moindre remarque à te faire, tu le regretteras. Et estime toi heureuse de ne pas avoir atterrit dans les cachots ! Si je ne t'y ai pas mis, c'est seulement parce que j'ai des prisonniers en ce moment. Maintenant, TU DORS !

- Mais y fait jour… Et c'est le matin… D'habitude, Mamoune me met à la sieste après le repas du midi… J'me suis réveillée y'a pas très longtemps…

- « Mamoune, Mamoune », railla l'homme d'une petite voix aigu pour imiter la fillette. Finis Mamoune ! Mamoune, elle a crevé, alors maintenant tu dors et tu la fermes ! Interdiction de sortir d'ici tant que je ne viens pas te chercher, c'est clair ?

La petite rousse acquiesça sans discuter, trop effrayée pour prononcer une seule parole de plus face à la colère grandissante et palpable de l'inconnu devant elle. Théodore claque violemment la porte, tandis que Manuella se faufilait sous la couette en reniflant. Ce lit lui semblait si froid, si impersonnel. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas dans le siens, et parce que celui-ci n'avait pas les couleurs du siens.

C'est avec contentement que le Mangemort se débarrassa de sa cape dans une autre chambre, puis de sa robe de sorcier noire. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et l'observa quelques instants. Sa baguette, celle qui était si propre avant qu'il ne devienne un disciple du mal, un Mangemort sans pitié. Mais maintenant, ce simple bout de bois magique était tellement sale, tellement souillé de sang, que beaucoup de personnes auraient tout bonnement refusé d'y poser un doigt, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

À cette pensée, les lèvres de Théodore s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller, se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements puis partit prendre une douche, dans la salle de bain communiquant à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, l'homme se glissa dans les draps soyeux, puis entreprit de s'endormir en pensant aux moyens d'apprendre à Manny de se taire. Qu'elle réduise son débit de parole, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Sa main se posa alors sous son oreiller, sur sa baguette. Jamais le jeune Nott ne s'en séparait, et avec tous les ennemis qu'il pouvait avoir, sa paranoïa augmentait de jour en jour.

Il sombra dans le sommeil sans savoir que quelques portes plus loin, Manny serrait très fort un deuxième coussin contre elle. C'était le seul doudou que la fillette avait à sa disposition, puisqu'elle avait oublié sa petite licorne bleue sur la table de sa cuisine, la cuisine de sa vraie maison. Or, il était toujours difficile pour elle de tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans un peu de compagnie, fictive ou réelle. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'était pas question de ressortir de la pièce et d'aller en demander au maitre des lieux si effrayant.

- Maman… Papa… murmurait-elle. Venez me chercher s'vous plait… Il est pas très gentil l'monsieur avec qui vous m'avez laissée… Vous êtes pas mort, c'est pas possible... Vous avez pas le droit, non…

Manuella regarda la chambre autour d'elle. Elle était au moins deux fois plus grande que la sienne, certes, mais les murs étaient d'une triste couleur verte bouteille, parfois ponctuée de quelques touches d'autres tons grâce à des photos, mais toujours aussi ternes que le reste. Tout était foncé et maussade, ce qui ne calmait pas sa crise de larmes. Sans oublier qu'ici, elle ne possédait ni jouet, ni peluche. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait que des livres de poche, des vieux grimoires, un bureau rempli de vieilles plumes et de vieux parchemins, des photos d'amis en tenue d'écoliers, des magazines de sport ou de science, une baguette… C'était une chambre de grand, et de surcroit, pour garçon !

Tout ce que voulait la petite, c'était se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Mais pas de panique, se disait-elle… Dans quelques heures, elle ouvrirait les yeux et apercevra le mobilier son petit nid douillet, ses jouets, ses peluches, et la doux sourire de sa mère au-dessus d'elle qui l'encouragerait à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

.

.

Doucement, Manny s'extirpa des draps pour se dégourdir les jambes. Sans le savoir, cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'elle restait allongée sans rien faire, la peur l'ayant empêchée de bouger. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que l'homme ne la réprimande de nouveau, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Sa déception se fit sans limite, lorsque tout espoir de rêve s'évapora. Mais elle s'était calmée, et ne sanglotait plus. Alors tant pis, se disait-elle, si elle se prenait une punition ou une quelconque remarque de sa part. La rousse s'approcha alors des photos accrochées au mur pour les examiner de plus près sous la curiosité, et elle y reconnut Nott en plus jeune. Il avait toujours les cheveux aussi indisciplinés qu'aujourd'hui, le même visage et la même carrure filiforme, la même prestance… Rien ne semblait avoir changé, à un détail près : il souriait de toutes ses dents sur quelques-unes, notamment celles où il se trouvait avec un grand métisse, ou encore une grande brune plus âgée. Le jeune homme avait l'air heureux, chose qu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment discerner aisément, maintenant, lorsqu'on le regardait en face. Derrière lui se tenait parfois une autre personne de son âge, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui elle, ne souriait pas, même si on lisait l'épanouissement sur son visage. Elle était vraiment jolie, songea alors la fillette.

Manny continua de regarder innocemment et sans gêne les photos animées pendant un petit moment, lorsque soudain, des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers la pièce où elle se trouvait. Paniquée, son corps sauta sur le lit, se faufila sous la couette, puis mit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Viens avec moi, ordonna Théodore d'une voix sèche, en ouvrant brutalement la porte sans prévenir.

Manuella le suivit sans protester, en se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Le regard dur et sévère de l'homme lui faisait vraiment très peur. Jamais elle n'avait eu de liens avec une telle personne, aussi austère et sévère. Ses parents étaient toujours de bonne humeur et gentils avec elle, de même que ses proches.

Théodore resta devant la porte à observer la fillette, qui tenait inlassablement son coussin contre elle. Toujours en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses mains pleines de sang séché, et ses joues semblaient barrées de traces de larmes. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures également teintées par le liquide vital de son père, pour les laisser traîner plus loin dans la pièce. Vu l'heure, elle devait surement aussi avoir très faim, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour s'occuper d'elle. Le Mangemort se promit de faire appel à une nourrice dès qu'il le pourrait, mais pour le moment, la situation sembler être une impasse. De la documentation théorique lui serait sûrement utile pour pallier ce problème, mais de toute façon, c'était toujours mieux de reléguer cette tâche à un subalterne, si cela était possible.

Lassé avant même d'avoir commencé, le jeune Nott décida d'appeler son elfe de maison. Ce dernier transplana en un « plop » sonore, ce qui fit sursauter Manuella qui se tenait toujours devant la porte.

Paniquée, la jeune fille lâcha le coussin, et sauta sur les jambes de Théodore, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur et la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Elle s'accrochait à la cape de celui-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette horrible créature répugnante ? C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une, et par Merlin, que c'était effrayant ! Ses oreilles pointues lui donnaient l'air d'un lutin, tandis que ses yeux jaunes excessivement globuleux semblaient pouvoir sortir de leur orbite à tout moment, ou par une simple tape dans le dos. Pour seul habit, il portait un chiffon sale comme Manuella n'en avait jamais vu. Cependant, l'elfe semblait lui aussi terrifié par l'homme devant lui. Il le regardait avec crainte et tremblait presque.

- Maître ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix basse et respectueuse.

Prise de court, Théodore ordonna à l'elfe de partir, puis il attrapa fermement la jeune fille par le bras. Horrifiée par le regard malveillant que le Mangemort lui lançait, Manny se dégagea vivement de la prise de ce dernier puis recula jusqu'à se cogner l'épaule à une table. Voyant que le Mangemort continuait d'avancer vers elle, la fillette se résolut impulsivement à se réfugier sous la table. Mais ce fut inutile, car l'assassin se baissa à sa hauteur et tendit le bras vers elle. C'était fini, il allait l'attraper et la punir très sévèrement, elle le savait.

.

* * *

Voili voilou :3 Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? Que pensez-vous des personnages de Théodore et Manuella ? De son Manoir ? Des premiers moments passés ensembles ? Et la suite vous tente, vous inspire ?

_Je prends tous les commentaires, je ne suis pas difficile !_

Bisous, à bientôt.

Anto.


End file.
